1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat exchangers, and more specifically to heat exchangers designed to be positioned in the floor area of a tub or shower and designed in such a way that they are able to recover a considerable amount of heat from the water utilized n a bathtub or shower stall, thereby increasing the efficiency and economy of a shower or bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts toward heat exchangers to reclaim energy from waste water utilizing a gravity arrangement. Some such heat exchangers have included a tube wrapped around a drain pipe of the bathtub to recover heat from water passing through the drain pipe. Other inventions have included a heat exchanger consisting of a piece of pipe lying on the floor of a shower and/or embedded in the floor of the shower so that water flowing over the floor of the shower preheats water flowing through the heat exchanger before entering the cold-water side of the shower.